Til' Death Do Us Meet
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: O/S What if Jesse had told Suze that he loved her while they were still in the realm of the dead. What would the outcome be? warning character death


**A/n I know I should be writing my Twilight stories but this idea has been stuck in my head and I can't think of anything because this has been filling my head with ideas. So here goes my very first O/S. Wish me luck. **

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all.**

Til' Death Do Us Meet

JPoV

"Oh…hi" Susannah muttered sheepishly. At that moment I couldn't think of anything worse than her being here because she was giving off a spectral glow that I'd only ever seen surrounding a ghost. I didn't know what to think. I shut my eyes hoping that I was hallucinating and that the glow would disappear if I blinked. Desperately searching for an alternative to her being dead. If she is dead then all the attempts to save her life have come to nothing and I will no doubt lose her forever. I don't think I could cope with that.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out I just stood there wide-eyed and open-mouthed. With a great effort I managed to croak out "Susannah. What are you doing here! Are you – you're not –"

Before I could finish my sentence Susannah let out a nervous laugh which sent shivers down my spine. "Dead? Me? No, no, no. I just, um, came up here because I wanted to, um, you know, see if you're alright". Instantly I felt pure relief running through me freezing me to the spot. She wasn't dead. Then something occurred to me she came up to the land of the dead risking her own life to save me. That didn't make sense wasn't she the one who exorcised me.

"Um" Susannah said hesitantly after a long and awkward pause. "See, the thing is, I wanted to make sure you were here because you wanted to be. Because if you don't want to be , well, Father Dom and I thought maybe it would be possible for you to come back. To, um, finish whatever it is, you know, that was keeping you down there. In my world, I mean. Our world" she nervously corrected herself. "Our world, I mean."

It didn't make sense I thought she was the one who sent me here in the first place. The only two mediators I knew of were Father Dom and Susannah and although Father Dom wasn't happy with the way I was living with Susannah he would never have exorcised me without asking first so that only left Susannah.

Trying my hardest to keep the immense amount of pain I felt from leaking into my voice I said "Susannah weren't you the one who sent me here." I has failed miserably at keeping the pain from my voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Susannah said with a shocked and hurt expression on her beautiful face.

"Didn't you" I said flinching "have me exorcised?"

Instantly the pain and shock on Susannah's face doubled in intensity and a silent tear dripped down her cheek. For the first time since I had arrived here I felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe there was some other explanation. Maybe she didn't hate me so much that she felt the need to exorcise.

My hopes were fulfilled when she spoke next. "Me?" she said clearly shocked. "_Me?_ Jesse, of course not. I would never do that. I mean, you know I would never do something like that. The kid Jack did it. Your girlfriend Maria made him do it. She was trying to get rid of you. She told Jack you were bothering me, and he didn't know any better, so he exorcised you, and then Felix Diego threw me off the porch roof, and Jesse, they found your body, I mean your bones, and I saw them and I threw up over the side of the house, and Spike really misses you and I was just thinking, you know, if you wanted to come back, you could, because that's why I have this rope, so we can find our way back."

She was speaking so fast that only snippets really stuck in my brain such as the fact that the _ramera _Maria tried to ruin everything again but this time she was taking it to whole new levels by manipulating a child and hurting Susannnah as well.

Oblivious to my musings Susannah continued babbling "That is if you want to come back. I could see why you would want to stay here. I mean after one hundred and fifty years and all, it's probably a relief. I imagine they'll be moving you along soon and you'll be getting a new life, or going up to heaven, or whatever. But i was just thinking, you know, it wasn't fair what Maria did to you – twice – and that if you want to come back and figure out what it was you were, you know, doing down there on earth for so long, well, I'd just give you a hand, if I could."

"The only thing is" she said as her eyes rose to meet mine for the first time. "I can be separated from my body for half an hour before I wind up permenantly detached, and we only have..." She checked her watch. "...fifteen minutes left. So you have to hurry up and decide. What's it gonna be?"

She stood there with her hand on her hip as she tossed her hair over her shouldour trying to look as if she hadn't been babbling a mile a minute just a few seconds a go. Then the true implications of what she had done hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Susannah are you saying you _died _for me?" I said furious that she would risk her own life to save my soul. In other circumstances I would have been thrilled but for her to have risked becoming like me. I wasn't happy wondering the so called spectral plain but anything was better than Susannah being stuck here. She nneeds to live out a full life.

"Um" Susannah said raising an eyebrow at the tone I'd used. "Well not technically. Yet but if we stay here much longer – "

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I just grabbed her arm and started dragging her back towards the gate. A little late I said "Let's go".

"Jesse" Susannah said trying to pull her arm from my grasp. "I can find my own way back, okay? I'm like this with the gatekeeper." She crossed her fingers. "If you wnat to go back, that's fine, but if you just want to walk me back to my hole, believe me, I can get there on my own."

By this time I had completely lost patience with her "Susannah shut up!" I made sure to keep a firm hold on her forearm and used my other hand to grab the rope tied around Susannah's waist using it to guide us back the way she had come.

It didn't take long for Susannah to start talking again. This time she was trying valiantly to convince me that she didn't want to come after me at all. "Jesse, don't flatter yourself that I did this for you. I mean, it has been nothing but one giant pain in the neck, having you for a room-mate. Do you think I like having to come home from school or from work or whatever and having to explain stuff like the Bay of Pigs to you? Believe me, life with you is no picnic. Or what about Tad?" She continued persistent. "I mean, you think I like having you tag along on my dates? Having you out of my life is going to make things a lot simpler, so don't think, you know, I did this for you. I only did it because that stupid cat of yours has been crying its head off. And also because anything I can do to make your stupid girlfriend mad, I will."

**(A/N Dialogue about to change from original to mine)**

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah," I said unwilling to let such a comment slide. "I didn't love her like I love you" I said then froze horrified that I had let that slip. What Susannah did next surprised me. She pulled me around to face her and gave a small kiss on the lips. Shivers of energy ran down my spine as we deepened the kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart. Then I realized that we only had five minutes left according the time that showed on Susannah's watch and that the rope around Susannah's waist was cut.

I couldn't tell her that she was closer to dying than surviving right at this moment. I carefully began to walk in the direction that we'd been walking while following the rope.

Just as the portal came into view the second hand on Susannah's watch hit the half hour mark and she left the world of the living and joined the world of the dead.

**A/N Bittersweet ending or what. Hope you think my fist O/S is good may extend if I get enough reviews. Thanks. Karma Cullen x**

_**Review and join the dark side we've got lots of cookies**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
